


Watching Stars Shine

by lilithduvare



Series: Stars Like Diamonds [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Caring Peter Hale, Caring Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Frottage, I guess I just spoiled half of the original story, M/M, Sweet, Tencent Stralight Awards 2020, Texting, Yibo is everyone's baby, ooops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithduvare/pseuds/lilithduvare
Summary: It's the annual Tencent Starlight Awards and Stiles and Peter, along with millions of fans, get to see their Zhan Zhan and Yibo stand on the same stage after a year. They both may have strong opinions about some things but one thing will never change: their love for their boys.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Stars Like Diamonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Watching Stars Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemmikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmikki/gifts).



> Merry Christmas guys!
> 
> This is not the next chapter of the original story and it is spoiler-y but after watching the Tencent Awards, I just felt like I had to write this piece. I hope you like it and I'll try my best to update all my stories ASAP! 
> 
> Love you and thank you for sticking with me for so long despite my snail-paced updating speed!  
> Queenie

Stiles couldn’t be prouder of Zhan Zhan’s incredible will-power and inner strength as he turns on the livestream to watch the red carpet section of the Tencent Star Awards, not minding the money he spent on subscribing to the VIP package but hating China’s pandemic restrictions for not being allowed to enter the country and being there in person to cheer both Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo on during their performances and receiving whatever awards they are about to receive.

The part of him that’s still more than a shadow of the Nogitsune also yearns to freak Zhan Zhan’s fans out by walking the red carpet with him even though it doesn’t seem to be the norm over there. Knowing the intensity and often-times toxic behavior of the Chinese fans, that’s probably for the best but doesn’t change the tickle of glee at the raging comments from _all_ fan factions.

A hand grasps the back of his neck, strong fingers rubbing the tendons into submission and causing Stiles to practically melt into a pile of purring goo against Peter’s side, who is, of course, sitting next to him on their couch with a pretentious glass of wine at four in the morning, ready to roast any wardrobe mishaps these big name celebrities may make, not that they know any of them besides Zhan Zhan and Yibo.

“Stop planning mayhem, little fox,” Peter purrs into his ear.

“That’s rich coming from you,” Stiles counters. “I know you would have paid good money to play Baby Yibo’s Sugar Daddy on that red carpet with your smarmiest smirk pasted on.” He snickers into Peter’s neck, rubbing his nose against the thick, delicious tendons and earning a light growl in response.

“Be good, kit,” Peter warns, his fingers tightening just the tiniest bit on Stiles’ neck. “Look, your _Ge_ is there. I still think that short hair is a travesty.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “It’s for a role, don’t be an ass. And he’s still one of the most beautiful people in the world.” Peter’s answering hum is noncommittal. They have long agreed to disagree on the issue. “Although that suit… What’s with that over-sized jacket? Didn’t he ask for your advice before picking his outfit?” Stiles wrinkles his nose as he stares at the screen, watching the boring gray jacket practically swallow Zhan Zhan’s torso. “The pants aren’t horrible but that jacket…”

Peter shrugs. “I gave him advice on what to wear on stage. Maybe this was a sponsored thing? It’s Dior, after all.”

“Doesn’t do a thing for him. It washes him out too much,” Stiles says, his fingers already on his phone and tapping out a message in their group chat.

> **_Fox-y Mischief_ **
> 
> 【 _Zhan-ge, never accept anything from Dior again._
> 
> _That suit sucks. [eye roll emoji]_
> 
> _Still miffed I can_ _’t be there with you two._ 】
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Puppy Bo_ **
> 
> 【 _Stiles-ge, it_ _’s not that bad_
> 
> _My Ge is really handsome._ 】
> 
> **_Fox-y Mischief_ **
> 
> 【 _No one questioned his beauty, BoBo._
> 
> _You can diss the suit you know, I know_
> 
> _you want to. I bet you_ _’re all dolled up._
> 
> _Ohhh wait a second!_
> 
> _Hahahahaha he_ _’s wearing your ring._
> 
> _You two are horrible people._
> 
> _This is gold!_
> 
> _Your fans will explode!_ 】
> 
> **_Oh My!Alpha_ **
> 
> 【 _Calm down, kit. Let the boys_
> 
> _have their fun._ 】
> 
> **_Puppy Bo_ **
> 
> 【 _Thank you, Da-ge._
> 
> _And this suit is not the best but_
> 
> _he still looks amazing._ 】

“That boy is whipped,” Stiles mutters but he can feel his lips curling up.

After all the shit those two have been through, they deserve to be disgustingly happy and in love. And in a couple of weeks, they will be there with him and Peter, enjoying the relative anonymity Boston and then Atlanta can offer for the next half a year. Stiles doesn’t know anyone who deserves this chance for peace and international success more than these two.

They both have suffered enough for thousands of lifetimes.

“Oh look at the pup,” Peter says, bringing Stiles back from his thoughts. “He wears Chanel’s female line so much better than the models on the runway. Maybe giving a heads up to Virginie Viard would get him a chance to walk?”

“You think that’s a good idea?” Stiles asks, pushing as much doubt in his voice as he can. “He wouldn’t be torn apart by the Chinese media or anything for walking a women’s show, sure.”

“Spin the words right and it would be seen as innovative and a spectacular opportunity.”

“Some women already don’t dare buy those clothes because of him, what would happen if he walked the runway?” Stiles argues. He gets where Peter is coming from, but no matter how well they scheme together, neither of them is omnipotent. Not even with Lydia added to the mix.

“It was just an idea, darling,” Peter replies, nonchalant. “But fine, let’s see what they make of their stay in our _fine_ country. By the way, I still maintain the opinion that I should have taken a bite of our esteemed leader.”

“Seriously, Peter, it was not the right time for that.” Stiles sighs, watching Yibo wave at the photographers. “He looks exhausted.”

“We’ll take good care of them when they get here,” Peter promises, running a hand down Stiles’ flank. “They won’t want for anything.”

“I just want them to be happy,” Stiles murmurs, burrowing against Peter’s side.

“They are. They are the least sneaky sneaks out there. Wearing those rings… ridiculous,” Peter snorts but the pads of his fingers are already running over the band around Stiles’ ring finger.

Stiles’ smile is slow to appear as he leans up for a languid kiss, basking in his fiancé’s presence. They might need to wait with the wedding until the pandemic is over but it doesn’t change the fact that they belong together with a promise of forever already etched into their hearts.

Stiles’ phone buzzing with an incoming message draws them apart, Xiao Zhan’s message making both of them roll their eyes at the same time.

> **_Bunny Ge_ **
> 
> 【 _The suit is NOT that bad._
> 
> _It_ _’s supposed to look like that._
> 
> _And I_ _’m not in a place to say no_
> 
> _to free stuff._ 】
> 
> **_Fox-y Mischief_ **
> 
> 【 _Please, Zhan Zhan, you_ _’re the_
> 
> _hottest thing since the Biebs in the_
> 
> _whole of China, you could have said no._
> 
> _But fine. At least you_ _’ll look stunning_
> 
> _accepting your award. Peter made_
> 
> _sure of that._ 】
> 
> **_Oh My!Alpha_ **
> 
> 【 _That I did. And Xiao Zhan_
> 
> _that suit jacket is THAT bad._
> 
> _Enjoy your night with the pup_
> 
> _we sent you some food to your_
> 
> _dressing room. Your assistant_
> 
> _should have it._ 】
> 
> **_Bunny Ge_ **
> 
> 【 _You didn_ _’t have to but thank you._
> 
> _Yibo will be insufferable about me_
> 
> _eating._ 】
> 
> **_Fox-y Mischief_ **
> 
> 【 _Both of you have to eat more._
> 
> _Be prepared to be fat as fuck while_
> 
> _you're in the States._ 】
> 
> **_Bunny Ge_ **
> 
> 【 _I eat just fine._
> 
> _And can_ _’t get fat, I need to be thin_
> 
> _for the role._ 】
> 
> **_Fox-y Mischief_ **
> 
> 【 _Whatevs. We_ _’ll just have to_
> 
> _make sure you work the extra_
> 
> _meat off. [winking emoji]_ 】
> 
> **_Puppy Bo_ **
> 
> 【 _Thank you for the food Stiles-ge, Da-ge!_
> 
> _But stop flirting with MY ge._
> 
> _[affronted emoji]_
> 
> _I make sure he eats._ 】
> 
> **_Oh My!Alpha_ **
> 
> 【 _A little flirting never hurt anyone, pup._
> 
> _You both are worth flirting with._
> 
> _But good, make sure both of you eat_
> 
> _your fill. We_ _’re looking forward to you_
> 
> _performance later._ 】
> 
> **_Fox-y Mischief_ **
> 
> 【 _YESS!!!_
> 
> _Can_ _’t wait to see you on stage!_
> 
> _[cheering.gif]_
> 
> _Can_ _’t believe I’m suffering through_
> 
> _the whole show just to see you two._ 】
> 
> **_Puppy Bo_ **
> 
> 【 _Da-ge! [blushing emoji]_
> 
> _Stiles-ge you should suffer_
> 
> _I watched your thesis thing and didn_ _’t_
> 
> _understand shit._
> 
> _You can take 12 hours of pretty people_
> 
> _dancing and singing._
> 
> _You_ _’ll even see my ge twice._ 】

It never fails to amuse Stiles endlessly when he hears or sees Yibo swear in English. It’s a pity he didn’t go into cognitive sciences because there is just something insanely fascinating about the fact that people grasp profanity so much faster than any other aspect besides maybe stating their name no matter which foreign language they choose to learn.

Yibo is the same.

His written English is so much better than his spoken but when it comes to swearing, he’s practically fluent, using idioms like nobody’s business.

It’s hilarious.

Especially because the little asshole has such a dirty mouth on him.

> **_Fox-y Mischief_ **
> 
> 【 _How gracious of you.  
>  Fine. Go suck YOUR ge_ _’s face  
>  so people can wonder if you two had  
> gotten up to something naughty while  
> hiding away in backstage._】
> 
> **_Puppy Bo_ **
> 
> 【 _We could videochat and see who  
>  does it better._】
> 
> **_Bunny Ge_ **
> 
> 【 _How about we don_ _’t.  
>  Ignore him, please. What’s going  
> to happen is him taking a short nap  
> after a quick meal. He’s beyond exhausted._】
> 
> **_Oh My!Alpha_ **
> 
> 【 _There will be plenty of opportunity for us to  
>  measure who does it better anyway.  
> Go do your thing, we will be here watching._】

“We could follow their plans, too. It’s way too early and they won’t be on stage four a few hours,” Peter says, pulling Stiles over his chest as he lies down with his head pillowed on the arm of their couch. “Enjoy ourselves and nap a little after. Then breakfast. Hm?”

Stiles looks down at the other, not ashamed of getting lost in those shrewd blue eyes before he descends upon Peter’s inviting lips and surrenders to the talented lips and absolutely sinful tongue that have the rare power to render him both speechless and dazed for minutes after stealing his breath and last coherent thought. Peter makes him ready to suffocate in mind-numbing pleasure, knows how to drive him insane in the most subtle ways and Stiles often feels like a wanton insatiable wretch, a fraud for craving such sensual heights that never really held any significance to him before.

He nearly boils over from just the thought of the places Peter is always eager to taste on his body, the curl of the tongue that’s currently ravaging his mouth, and before he knows it, his hips are canting down, the friction against Peter’s cotton-covered hardness only serving as further incentive.

Two years.

Two years and counting, and Stiles is still as enamored and utterly obsessed with the cunning, death-defying bastard beneath his body as he was when Peter was nothing just a stranger on the internet, seducing him through witty messages and ridiculous memes.

There is no one else out there who has the ability to push him into crossing his own hard set boundaries willingly, to embrace himself so fully.

Only Peter.

And that’s how they end up frotting on the couch like teenagers, making out like teenagers with A-list Chinese celebrities providing sweet background music. It takes them ridiculously little time to reach their orgasms, Peter’s hitching moan spurring Stiles on until he is whining, the world whiting around its edges, his brain swimming with hormones.

He giggles like an idiot, hand reaching out to swap a picture of the two of them and send it off to their group chat just because he’s an asshole and knows the other two will have no chance to do anything rowdy for hours yet.

> **_Fox-y Mischief_ **
> 
> _[image.jpg]_

It takes only a few moments to get an answer from Zhan Zhan.

**_Bunny Ge_ **

【 _Please, don_ _’t tease us.  
Poor Bo-di isn’t well anyway._】

**_Fox-y Mischief_ **

【 _What_ _’s wrong?_ 】

**_Bunny Ge_ **

【 _Exhaustion, the usual stomach  
problems._】

**_Puppy Bo_ **

【 _I_ _’m fine.  
[image.jpg]  
See, I’m good_】

**_Oh My!Alpha_ **

【 _You look like a ghost, pup.  
Rest._】

**_Puppy Bo_ **

【 _I need to be on stage soon.  
Gege even sooner._】

**_Fox-y Mischief_ **

【 _Doesn_ _’t matter. Your health  
comes first. I hope you changed  
the schedule and canceled that dance  
number._】

**_Bunny Ge_ **

【 _Yes. We changed it. Tencent  
was understanding._】

**_Fox-y Mischief_ **

【 _Good. Did you eat?_ 】

**_Puppy Bo_ **

【 _Came right back up.  
Ugh_ _… I hate throwing up.  
[disgusted emoji]_】

**_Oh My!Alpha_ **

【 _Zhan Zhan, take care of your boy._ 】

**_Bunny Ge_ **

【 _I will Da-ge, don_ _’t worry.  
_ _We’ll be fine._ 】

Stiles sighs, hating how insane Yibo’s schedule is. If there was one good thing about the AO3 incident then it definitely is the laxer schedule Xiao Zhan has these days even with work picking up again. Peter and Stiles might have been essential to salvaging the situation back then but the lost endorsements and the lack of invitations to different variety shows still left a void behind. The public opinion hadn’t been as bad as it could have become but Zhan Zhan still received a lot of hate, especially from the paid trolls of whatever rival agency bought just to tear him down. Still, the fact remains that the empty days taught Xiao Zhan how to manage his time better and how to refuse deals that demanded too much of him without any worthwhile benefits.

Yibo on the other hand… Stiles is afraid the boy will burn out soon if he doesn’t slow his pace down. If he doesn’t learn to say no. The only thing giving Stiles hope is the upcoming months they will both spend in the States, far away from the greedy grasp of the vultures around them. Yibo has told them that _Hunan TV_ and the producers of _Day Day Up_ were accommodating, actually way more accommodating than expected. His brothers were also interested in creating a segment for Yibo where he will show how he gets acclimated to the US and how different things are handled in the film industry here. Yibo told them that he has plans to invite both Stiles and Peter to the show, even went as far as shyly asking Peter if he could show them the MET and if they could film around Harvard.

Peter gleefully agreed, of course. He has worked his ass off to launch the _Art of Native America_ exhibition, it was basically his baby. He would never refuse a chance to show it off to the rest of the world. And it would be doubly beneficial because it would also promote the _MET_ to Chinese tourists once traveling became an actual possibility instead of a life hazard and a headache molded into one giant pain in the ass.

“How did Lydia bullshit us into the position of English tutors for Zhan Zhan and Yibo again?” Stiles finds himself asking as he watches some girls sings her heart out on stage.

“I would assume the same way she got both boys roles in a Denis Villeneuve movie. She knows the right people and where to put pressure to get what she wants,” Peter replies, Stiles’ ear vibrating over his chest. “And get them enough pay to shut the hags sitting on the throne of both of their mother agencies up for not taking in on other projects in the meantime.”

“Would they be willing to move over here permanently if more roles kept coming?”

“We’ve talked about this, darling. We can’t protect them from life and their own decisions.” Peter caresses Stiles cheek gently. “Now, if it was a _Marvel_ role…”

Stiles can’t help but laugh at that. Even with the dubious ending of the _Avengers_ , _Marvel_ and _Disney_ were still charging forward and refusing to slow down even the slightest bit. If Yibo or Zhan Zhan could become the first Mainland actor to ever get a prominent role in any Marvel story… The possible outcomes were terrifying even to Stiles’ more chaos prone side.

Both of them perk up when Zhan Zhan and his coworker from his latest project show up on stage, Peter once again scoffing at both his hair and suit jacket. Stiles punches his shoulder for it. In his eyes, Xiao Zhan is truly one of the most beautiful people in the world and it doesn’t matter what kind of hairstyle he wears, it doesn’t change the exquisiteness of his face. And it seems like the rest of the world is in agreement if the results of the _Top 100 Most Handsome Men_ lists are any indication. Kicking such major Hollywood celebrities to the curb in the face department as Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, and Tom Hiddleston shows just how gorgeous Zhan Zhan is. Also how much people all over the world love him.

And he deserves all that love.

It’s amazing to watch as the audience turns into a sea of red, fans showing their support without the slightest hint of restraint even though the song itself is mediocre at best and the girl can’t really sing much. The harmony between them isn’t there either, then again, Stiles can’t be surprised when he knows that Zhan Zhan never practiced the duet with her on stage. Sadly, it shows in the way they sound like two people singing next to each other instead of singing like partners but no one seems to care, and neither does Stiles.

Just seeing Xiao Zhan on stage again, being in his element, is enough.

That’s why when Stiles receives a self-deprecating message after Zhan Zhan’s solo performance he doesn’t even try to stop himself from sending a rant over voice message.

> **_Fox-y Mischief [VOICE MESSAGE]_ **
> 
> _Yibo, you need to wrangle your ge_ _’s swan neck  
>  for me. He was absolutely, beyond brilliant on  
> stage. Who cares about going pitch-y and off tune  
> at times? You shone like a diamond and that sea  
> of red is proof enough that your fans think the same.  
> So, please, pretty please, put away the misplaced  
> humble pills. You _ **_WERE_ ** _amazing out there._
> 
> _FULL FUCKING STOP!_

“I think you got your point across loud and clear,” Peter murmurs into Stiles' ear, his words laced with quiet chuckles.

“He needs to hear it as often as possible for it to stick.”

“Says the perfectionist demon who nearly raised an entire cemetery the week before his dissertation defense.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Stiles sticks his tongue out, only to quickly suck it back into his mouth when Peter snaps forward, teeth biting thin air. “Oh, grandma, what big teeth you have…”

“Careful, Red, or I might show you how big it can get.”

Stiles snorts at the horrible innuendo then leans forward to steal a kiss. Yibo’s performance shouldn’t be so far away now but it’s hard to stay interested when even with his much improved Chinese, he can only understand some of what’s being said on screen. Also, Stiles has never been big on award shows. And this one? Is horribly tame compared to the racy American and European ones.

Especially these days.

His phone buzzes with a new message once again, and Stiles dives for it immediately. It’s a picture from Zhan Zhan and Yibo together, forming a heart with their hands.

> **_Bunny Ge_ **
> 
> 【 _Thank you. You don_ _’t know how much  
>  this means to me._】
> 
> **_Puppy Bo_ **
> 
> 【 _Ge, the world should try the best to give you  
>  everything you want._】
> 
> **_Oh My!Alpha_ **
> 
> 【 _It should cater to both of you.  
>  Will you be fine performing._】
> 
> **_Puppy Bo_ **
> 
> 【 _Mn. I feel better.  
>  [image.jpg]_】

His complexion is still pale in the picture even under the makeup, the blue bruises of fatigue under his eyes barely hidden by concealer and powder, but Stiles has to agree that he looks somewhat better.

“Is there a chance of me finding a ritual that can tear a doorway into space long enough for us to steal both Yibo and Zhan Zhan away?” Stiles muses, only half-joking as his fingers type out a quick message.

> **_Fox-y Mischief_ **
> 
> 【 _Good. Still, be careful.  
>  It should be over soon._】
> 
> **_Puppy Bo_ **
> 
> 【 _I_ _’m fine.  
>  Promise.  
> Gotta go._】
> 
> **_Bunny Ge_ **
> 
> 【 _I_ _’m here with him.  
>  It’s going to be okay.  
> He’s strong._】
> 
> **_Fox-y Mischief_ **
> 
> 【 _We know that. He just doesn_ _’t  
>  know his limits._】
> 
> **_Bunny Ge_ **
> 
> 【 _True. But I_ _’m here to catch him.  
>  And you too._】

Stiles stops arguing like a frantic mother about to give her only daughter away. Yibo is an adult even if sometimes it feels like he’s a kid in his rebellious stage dead set on showing the world he can conquer it consequences be damned. Then again, that’s why everyone loves him. His bullheaded resolution to do everything his way, his hard-working nature and the sweetness he shows to those he deems worthy are all qualities people find captivating. And they are among the reasons why Peter had taken to him like fish to water when they first talked.

Stiles sighs and puts his phone on the coffee table in front of him. His pants feel disgusting and he’s sure Peter feels the same, yet they are still parked on the couch neither of them willing to move to avoid missing Yibo’s performance. The discomfort is well-worth seeing their pup shine like a million stars on stage.

And he does.

His voice is soft and he carries the not even mediocre song the creators of his show gave him as well as possible. He is beautiful and the green sings that fill the audience along with the yellow banners brought by the shippers , who never fail to show their love and full support for both him and Xiao Zhan even with no concrete evidence of the love tying them together, are proof of how loved Yibo is.

Good.

It doesn’t stop Stiles from just wanting to bundle him into a wad of cotton and feed him hearty home-cooked meals until he is bursting and all smiles again.

> **_Fox-y Mischief [VOICE MESSAGE]_ **
> 
> _You did sooo well, Pup! We_ _’re incredibly proud  
>  of you! I still want to stab whoever picked and/or  
> wrote this song for you but you made it sound  
> beautiful. Go, give your Ge lots of kisses before  
> you have to be back on stage. We love you!_
> 
> **_Oh My!Alpha_ **
> 
> 【 _You were magnificent, pup.  
>  Now, rest some more._】

Yibo doesn’t reply, probably too busy kissing Xiao Zhan somewhere where no one can see them, good. They don’t get to spend enough time together, which puts a strain on both of them, Stiles knows this. He has listened to ridiculously similar whining from both of them over the last two years, but especially since that stupid AO3 scandal. They still make the relationship work, and now they can look forward to spending six months and then some actually living together with no one to take the other away, once again shooting in the same cast. And before that spend months just chilling in Stiles and Peter’s home perfecting their English through immersion as Lydia had called.

Stiles’ lips curls up and he glances at Peter, who is looking back at him with a faint smile of his own.

“We’re all going to be fine, right?”

“We’ll make sure we are,” Peter replies before drawing him in for a long kiss. “But first, shower.”

Stiles snickers and smacks a loud kiss onto Peter’s right cheek before leaping over the back of the couch and high-tails it for the bathroom, cackling.

Peter hot on his heels.

Like always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little story!  
> Feel free to join me on Tumblr (queenofthewips) or my FB group (Queenie's Word Salad) if you are interested in more of my work and ramblings.


End file.
